El Mundo he de Cambiar Por ti
by SoFiLeXa
Summary: Lin y Sesshomaru se aman y los únicos que no lo notan son ellos. Luego de escribir una simple canción, se dan cuenta de lo que sienten y por fin acaban con el suspenso de su amor. Es un one-shot, mas corto de lo que acostumbro, también es un songfic y... ¿Qué más? Ah, si ¡Viva el SesshoLin! No puede sonar más perfecto


Hola! Hoy les traigo una historia de Sesshomaru y Lin... Si, si, ya se que diran: "¿Y esta qué se cree? Si es la primera vez que sube un fanfic" Bueno, es que yo ya he escrito varios fanfics, la mayoria de Inuyasha, pero bueno, de todos los que he escrito solo he subido dos y estan en la pagina "Fanfic es" porque yo no tenia cuenta aqui, pero en fin, este es el tercer fanfic que subo y el primero que subo a fanfiction, asi que critiquen constructivamente xD

Por cierto, todos mis fanfics son de humor y un poco de drama, este es mi primer fic "romantico", si asi se le puede llamar. Bueno, los dejo leer

* * *

El Mundo he de Cambiar… Por ti

Había pasado once años desde que empezó la busqueda de los fragmentos de Shikón, diez años desde la derrota del mismo y siete años desde que regresó Aome a la época antigua. Diez años desde que Sesshomaru dejó a Lin en la aldea y ocho años desde que Lin dejó de ser niña para convertirse en una mujer. Cuatro años desde que Lin siente algo más que respeto y cariño por Sesshomaru, dos años desde que Sesshomaru siente más que amor de padre por Lin y un año desde que lo aceptó.

Lin había cumplido veinte años, pero lamentablemente ese día Sesshomaru no pudo estar presente debido a sus "asuntos por resolver", pero a cambio, ella viajaría de nuevo con Sesshomaru, ya que tenía la edad suficiente para cuidarse sola, además de que Inuyasha y Aome la enseñaron algunas técnicas de defensa personal.

Sesshomaru la visitaba mensualmente y le traía kimonos que Lin cuidaba como si de eso dependiera su vida. Siempre era lo mismo: "Toma, Lin" y luego "¡Gracias, Sesshomaru-sama!", pero últimamente sus encuentras se volvían un poco más… ¿Románticos?: "Lin, te traje algo" y Lin dice sonrojada "¡Es hermoso! No sé qué hice para ganarme tan buena atención de su parte…".

Todos decían e inventaban cientos y cientos de relatos de como Sesshomaru y Lin terminarían juntos. Obviamente, esto al Rey de hielo le molestaba, ¿Qué les hacía creer a esos humanos inútiles que podían hablar de él a sus espaldas? Por otra parte, a Lin no le encantaba la idea de que todos inventaran cuentos sobre ella y su amo, pero tampoco le molestaba.

Un día antes de que Lin partiera nuevamente con Sesshomaru, salieron a caminar por el bosque un rato. Ahora se tenían aún más confianza, y Lin era la única persona que podía escuchar más de tres oraciones seguidas provenientes de Sesshomaru. Se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras conversaban… bueno, mientras Lin conversaba.

-Señor Sesshomaru, ¿Qué tal si hacemos un juego? –Preguntó con inocencia la ya no tan pequeña (Hablo de que tiene sus "encantos" algo voluminosos e.e).

-¿Qué clase de juego? –Respondió escondiendo sus sentimientos por ella bajo su frío semblante.

-Bueno, hace días que quiero escribir una canción, pero no tengo inspiración, así que pensé que usted podría ayudarme ¿Si? –Juntando las manos en forma de rezo y haciendo puchero.

-Hmp.

-Bien yo empiezo, me gustaría que expresara sus sentimientos en esta canción, por ejemplo, yo expresaré en esta canción lo que quiero para mi futuro… ¿Le parece?

-….

-Bueno, ya inicio… _El mundo he de cambiar… _Mmmm… ¡Ya sé! _El viento voy a atravesar, ya no habrá más miedo en mí… _-Sesshomaru la escuchaba con atención, tenía una hermosa voz. En un momento, ambos voltearon y quedaron frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos. Lin se sonrojó de inmediato pero continuó- _mantendré el valor, y una sonrisa podré brindarte… _-Ambos sonrieron internamente, al parecer sus sentimientos eran correspondidos- _Cambiará, para ir a un futuro ideal en donde no reine el mal… _Eemm… _Lo haré con decisión un mundo lleno de esplendor es mi ilusión…_ ¡Ah, me encanta! Ese podría ser el coro… ¿Usted qué dice?

-Bien.

-Bueno, esto se lo dedico a una persona muy especial para mí… -Sesshomaru se sintió súper, mega, híper, húper, ultra, extra, turbo, recontra celoso, así que decidió preguntar "amablemente" por el nombre del afortunado que tenía aquel honor.

-¿Quién? –Lin se sonrojó de sobremanera.

-Usted… -Murmuró. Sesshomaru sonrió por un momento, este sería el mejor día de su vida.

-Continúa.

-Sí… _Te he visto a veces el cielo observar, sin poder dejar de investigar, tal vez hay algo que ocultaras debajo de tu exterior _–No podían dejar de mirarse, sentían que sus vidas dependían de ello.

- *Tal vez…* -Pensó.

-_Con temor iba mi corazón sin poder el futuro esperar, sin pensar ningún aliento me podría animar…._

_- Pero un día te conocí y encontré motivo para vivir… _-Con una mano acarició la hermosa cara de Lin- _Con tu ternura e ingenuidad conocí la verdad, brotando en mí un anhelo… (Imagínense a Sesshomaru cantando *O*)._

-Se-Sesshomaru-sama… ¡Eso fue hermoso!

-No importa –Volteando la cara para que no se notara su casi invisible sonrojo- Continúa, sigue el coro ¿No?

-Claro… _El mundo he de cambiar, quiero ver que podrá llegar un nuevo amanecer, pues a tu lado sé que mi futuro no es obscuro…_ Mmmm… ¿Qué se le ocurre?

-Tú eres la compositora.

-"Hmp" –Lo imitó- Mmm… _Cambiaré, pues hoy sé que lo lograré, junto a mi vas a estar. Abre tus alas ven, un mundo donde reine el bien hay que lograr…._

_-El mundo recorremos de sol a sol, buscando cumplir nuestra misión…._

_-Aun así, no dejaremos que nos puedan vencer… Si sientes la misma preocupación de no poder nuestro sueño alcanzar…._

_-Pero no hay nada que pueda impedir que esté junto a ti, cui… _-Por primera vez en la vida, no tenía el valor para hacer algo.

-Continúe, no está para nada mal, por favor, es muy bueno.

-Te lo dedico… -Murmuró. La chica se sorprendió al comprender lo que dijo- _Pero no hay nada que pueda impedir que esté junto a ti, cuidándote con celo…._

Ya ninguno aguantaba más, hoy se confesarían todo lo que sentían… ¿"Confesarían"? ¡Noooo! ¡Ya lo hicieron con la canción! Sólo faltaba decirlo en lugar de cantarlo. Lin inconsciente y automáticamente se colocó sobre Sesshomaru. Él la sostenía de la cintura mientras que ella acariciaba su larga y suave cabellera. Cada vez estaban más cerca.

-_El mundo he de cambiar, con tener tu mirada en mí es como un resplandor… _-Cantó Lin.

_-Y yo te soñaré que te tendrás fuerte de mi mano…._

Y como si estuvieran en una película Disney (O en el fanfic de una fangirl loca xD) Empezaron a cantar a dúo, como si estuvieran conectados telepáticamente… (O de otra forma… e.é).

-_Cambiará, nunca te alejarás de mí, me darás tu corazón. Mantendré el valor, todo en la imaginación puede pasar…_ -Tarde o temprano tenía que pasar, lo que todos esperaban, youkai y humana juntaron sus labios, saboreando uno los del otro. El beso iba lento y suave, era el primer beso de Lin y Sesshomaru se encargaría de que fuera perfecto.

La ropa empezaba a sobrar y la temperatura subía. Nunca se habían sentido así.

Luego de un Lemon que no escribiré (Uy que malota yo).

Ambos estaban desnudos, acostados uno al lado del otro, con la respiración agitada y sudando. Lin se recostó en el pecho desnudo de su, ahora más que nunca, amo.

-Lin –Ella se asustó, se dio cuenta de la que acababa de hacer y pensó que la regañaría.

-Perdone, amo, yo no quise… –Se empezó a levantar, pero Sesshomaru la detuvo.

-Lin… ¿Quieres…? –No sabía cómo decirlo, ya van d veces que no tiene el valor de decir algo- ¿Quieres ser mía? –A Lin le brincó el corazón, nunca pensó escuchar eso, y menos de la persona más fría del mundo.

-Yo… Lo amo –Sesshomaru en respuesta la besó tiernamente- Dígalo.

-¿Qué?

-Que me ama –Rio sonrojada.

-Ah ¬¬ -Suspiró- Escucha con atención, porque no creo que lo vuelvas a escuchar: TE AMO, y haría lo que sea por ti, moriría por ti, dejaría mi orgullo por ti y **El Mundo he de Cambiar… Por ti.**

- *O* -Le brillaron los ojos- ¿Haría todo eso, por mí?

-Ya lo escuchaste

-Entonces deje su orgullo

-Cuando sea necesario

-¡Lo necesito!

-No

-Igual ni quería ¬_¬

-Hmp –Sonrió y la miró- Tonta

-Pero soy su tonta –Y se besaron bajo la luz de la luna

**Fin**

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó? Si les gusto, dejen sus burlas, comentarios, quejas, criticas, idioteces, ideas, etc. Si no les gusto, dejen sus burlas, comentarios, quejas, criticas, idioteces, ideas, etc. ¿Qué? Así funciona xD

Hasta la proxima. Sayonara!


End file.
